Car Accident
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Carlos and James were just sitting at home when they hear that Kendall and Logan were hit by a car, all because they were gay. Carlos can't believe the world can be so cruel, so James comforts him. Slash. Jarlos and Kogan! One-shot, for now.
1. Carlos and James

**Hey, guys. So, this story was originally posted in my other story "Jarlos Forever" but my best friend convinced me to also post it as its own story. I'm not breaking some FF but double posting this, am I? It's my story so I didn't think so, but tell me if I am.**

**Hope you like!**

Carlos and James were sitting on the couch in comfortable silence. Carlos had his head in James lap and James was humming Carlos favorite song. He had his eyes closed as he put words to the humming. All of a sudden Carlos opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are Kendall and Logan?" He asked.

"Oh, they went on a date." James looked at the clock. "Huh. They should've been back by now. They said they'd be back by 3:30 and its 4:00 now..." He stared at the clock with a slightly concerned expression.

"They probably just took a detour or something. Just getting away from the crowds. You know the press had a field day when they found out about their relationship. They're okay. Don't worry too much."

James sighed. "I guess. Let's see what's on TV. There's supposed to be a special on hair care products on the news."

Carlos laughed. "Of course."

"Hey." James said defensively "You love this hair."

"Not just the hair." Carlos added playfully as he picked up the remote and kissed James on the cheek. James smiled and put his arm around Carlos as a news reporter started talking.

She said, "-And in other news two boys from a group called 'Big Time Rush' were hit by a car today." The two boys stared at the screen in horror as a picture of Kendall and Logan popped up on the screen. "Shockingly, the man swerved to hit the two boys, because he saw them holding hands as they crossed the street. He recognized the two as a couple, and he claims they deserved it for tainting the country with their sexuality. He is now in custody of the police and a trial will be held. The accident occurred at approximately 3:50. They have since then been taken to a hospital where they are being treated for injuries. I've been told that the condition of the two boys is not fully known. Back to you, Tom." Carlos flipped off the TV and ran towards the door. James followed him quickly.

Carlos was completely silent as he and James sped down the road towards the hospital closest to the site of the crash. When they pulled up, they saw an ambulance with its lights still blinking. Carlos heart crawled into his throat as he saw an unconscious Logan being wheeled inside after Kendall. He could see that some of the paramedics had blood on them. Carlos bit back tears as he got out of the car before James completely stopped and he ran as fast as he could, almost tripping twice, to the door.

He skidded to a stop at the information desk. "Hi, I m here to see Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight." His voice sounded panicked and unlike his own. James noticed this and his eyes widened slightly.

The lady looked at her computer and clicked a few things. "Are you Carlos Garcia and James Diamond?" They nodded vigorously. "You'll have to stay in the waiting room. Their doctor will meet you there."

"Thank you so much." Carlos said hastily as he ran down the hall all the way to the waiting room. They met a doctor when they got there. "How are they?" Carlos asked hoping they would be okay.

The doctor shook his head. "It's hard to tell. So far we can tell that Logan has a broken leg and is, at the moment, unconscious. Kendall has a broken arm and is conscious. Both appear to have minor concussions from hitting the pavement. We haven't assessed all the damages yet, but, we know they saved each other. The way they were positioned, their vital organs were protected." James nodded and pulled Carlos, who started crying harder. When that happened, the doctor added, "Kendall asked for you boys, you know. I'm truly sorry this happened. That man had no reason to do such a thing. If anyone's tainting the country, it's him. We should learn to love instead of hating people just because they're different." Carlos pulled away from James and looked at the doctor. They were both crying silently now, but they both smiled at the man's view on things.

"They'll be happy to hear that. Thank you." James said shakily.

The doctor nodded. "I'll give you information as soon as I can. Hang in there, boys." he said patting their shoulders. He turned and walked back into the room.

Carlos took a shaky breath and slumped down into one of the seats. "I-I think I'm gonna b-be sick. I'm feeling way too many emotions for one person."

James sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Carlos tightly. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. He said they saved each other. That means they'll be okay." James said this to reassure himself mostly.

Carlos was shaking. "I feel guilty and scared a-and angry and a whole bunch of other stuff I haven't put a name to."

"Why do you feel guilty? You didn't cause this."

"No, but I said not to worry when we should've worried." He said and broke down. James stood up still holding Carlos as he led him to a secluded waiting room.

James started dancing and whispering their song into his ear. Carlos cried harder and squeezed James tighter. James leaned his head back a little so he could see Carlos eyes. "Even in this situation, you still take my breath away with those eyes. That little glint that makes me think you're a little kid is gone, though. It kills me to see you like this. It'll be okay. I'll always be here for you no matter what." Carlos eyes gained a look that James had paired with love. James quickly kissed him on the lips before he could reply. James could taste the salt from the younger boy's tears and something sweet he couldn't quite put his finger on. Now that he thought about it, it could just be Carlos. He intertwined their fingers and pressed himself against Carlos so he could feel his slow breaths. They stopped when they heard a door open behind them. They didn't let each other go until they saw it was Kendall. Carlos let James go and ran toward him with the same excitement as a kid hopped up on sugar.

"You're okay!" He yelled gleefully as he bounced up and down in front of him. Kendall's arm was in a sling and an ace bandage around it.

Kendall shrugged. "I'm not dead, if that's what you mean. The doctor's gonna kill me if he realizes I left the room, but he told me you guys were pretty upset, so I figured I'd come out and say hi before they take me to get my arm a cast."

James was now standing next to Carlos with his arm around his waist to keep him from jumping. "Well, we're glad you're mostly okay. How's Logan?"

Kendall stood there for a second, and then shrugged. "He's doing okay. His leg's in a cast, though."

James nodded. "Doctor told us that he had a broken leg. Now you better get back to your room before the doctor comes back, or else you'll be in big trouble." James said in a motherly tone.

Kendall waved his good arm. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see you guys whenever I get my cast. They better make it red, or I'm gonna be mad."

Carlos and James laughed and followed Kendall back into the waiting room. "What room you in?" Carlos asked.

"Like 241 I think. See you guys soon." Kendall gave them a one armed hug and walked back through the double doors.

"He's a freak." James said.

Carlos nodded. "Well, if Logan's is as well of as Kendall, and Kendall's well enough to come out here and talk to us, and we can't really do anything for a half hour, can we go down to the cafeteria and get some food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I cried so much when I wrote this! I'm finishing this at 12:19 A.M. (Night time) and my head is telling me to sleep. So I'm not posting it now, but I will in the morning. Well R+R<strong>

**~Momo**


	2. Kendall and Logan

**Hey, guys. Okay, so this is the same story, but from Logan and Kendall's POV. And I will take any requests, so long as they don t require a higher rating. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Onto the story.**

Logan and Kendall were holding hands as they walked out of the restaurant. They had decided to walk, since it wasn't that far from the Palmwoods. Kendall looked down at his smiling boyfriend. Just yesterday, he had a nervous breakdown. The press had somehow heard of their relationship, and now people stared at them everywhere they went.

Yesterday, Kendall had taken him to the movies and when he took the smaller boy's hand, someone yelled, "Fag!" and threw their soda at him. He squeaked in surprise as the cold drink covered his back and neck. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran home. Kendall followed him and stopped him at the door to the lobby. He leaned down and kissed him. He stopped crying but he was still whimpering when Kendall led him to their room and assured him that if it happened again, he wouldn't hesitate to kick their ass. Logan smiled at him and snuggled up against him before getting up to take a shower.

They stopped at the curb and waited for the right time to cross the street. After a few seconds, they were able to cross. Kendall's smile widened as he heard approving shouts from the drivers. As they were about halfway across, they heard tires squeal and they turned their heads just in time to see the front end of a car rushing towards them. Kendall instinctively pulled Logan close to him and turned his body to shield him. Kendall and Logan blacked out almost instantly.

_~Time elapsed~_

Kendall slowly became aware of what was happening. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his arm and he had a massive headache. He opened his eyes to see a bright light. He squinted and turned his head. He tried to yell, but his voice wouldn't work. Logan! Logan was lying on a stretcher on the opposite wall.

He was unconscious and his leg was bent at an odd angle. Tears began forming in his eyes as he remembered what happened. A car had hit them, and he guessed they were in an ambulance. Apparently, someone noticed he was crying and assumed it was from the pain in his arm. "He's awake!" someone yelled.

A different paramedic rushed over to him and shined a light in his eyes. "Blink if you can hear me." She said. Kendall blinked. "You're in an ambulance. We believe your arm is broken. You and your friend were-"

"Hit by a car." Kendall croaked.

She nodded grimly. "Are you in pain other than your arm?"

He nodded. "My head hurts a lot."

She turned his head side-to-side and said, "Well, you may have a concussion."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Logan? Is he okay?"

She smiled reassuringly. "He's stabalized. The only injury we're sure he's substained is a broken leg. He's still in a critical condition, though. You should know, if you hadn't tilted your body like that, chances are he wouldn't be here."

Kendall felt a little better and he looked over at Logan again. A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched his chest rise and fall. "He just looks like he's sleeping..." Kendall said quietly.

The paramedic glanced at him uncomfortably. "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

Kendall didn't mind. He loved talking about Logan. "Four years, but we've had a crush on each other since 3rd grade." He smiled as he remembered the first time he kissed Logan. They were both nervous because neither of them had kissed a boy. They didn't think it would be much different, and it wasn't. It just felt more real for them.

The paramedic smiled. "You must really love him."

Kendall blushed a little and nodded. "Always will. Do you think you could tell the doctor to let James Diamond and Carlos Garcia to come see us?" She nodded. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and he felt the stretcher being moved. "Wait, wait. Where's Logan going?"

"Don't worry. We're right behind you." the paramedic said. Kendall still felt uneasy but he allowed them to wheel him into a room without protest. _Just take good care of him._ he thought. He heard distant voices and felt a sharp pain in his other arm. He blacked out almost instantly.

_~More time elapsed~_

"Kendall? Kenny, please be awake. I need you to be here." Kendall recognized the pleading voice. His eyes flew open and he sat up quckly. Logan sat in the bed next to Kendall's with tears in his eyes. Logan slowly started to smile. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Kendall looked at his arm and noticed it was in a sling. He sat up and walked to Logan's bed. He laid down next to him and put his good arm around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You saved me."

Kendall choked back a few tears. "That's the least I could do. If I hadn't taken your hand-"

"Then I would've taken yours." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't feel bad. It would've happened either way." He kissed Kendall before he could reply. Kendall pulled away reluctantly after a few seconds and stopped crying. He kissed Kendall's cheek quickly and said, Now, go get back in your bed before the doctor come in.

He smiled. "Okay, fine." He walked back over to his bed and got settled in. The doctor walked in a few seconds later.

He smiled at the boys. "How are you boys feeling?"

"Good." they replied. Kendall sat up as he thought of something. "Wait. Didn't you say I had a concussion?"

He laughed. "No, you just had a headache. You have no head injuries whatsoever. Well, we're going to put you're arm in a cast soon. We wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Your friends are in the waiting room. They were pretty worried last time I saw them."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks for taking care of Logan." He nodded and left. Kendall looked over at Logan and he was blushing slightly. He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just the way you said it makes me feel all warm amd fuzzy, you know, all protective."

"That's because I am protective of you." Logan blushed more and smiled. Kendall stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go see James and Carlos before I go into surgery. You coming with me?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to get in trouble. You go ahead."

Kendall shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Logan nodded and Kendall walked out into the waiting room. He noticed they weren't there as he looked around the room. There were other waiting rooms connected to it.

He noticed his friends through a set of glass doors. "Awww! They're so cute!" Kendall said. He walked up to the doors and saw James holding Carlos with his back turned to Kendall. He tried to open the door quietly, but they noticed. They turned to see Kendall standing in the doorway and Carlos ran up to him."You're okay!" He yelled gleefully as he bounced up and down in front of him.

Kendall shrugged. "I'm not dead, if that's what you mean. The doctor's gonna kill me if he realizes I left the room, but he told me you guys were pretty upset, so I figured I'd come out and say hi before they take me to get my arm a cast."

James was now standing next to Carlos with his arm around his waist to keep him from jumping. "Well, we're glad you're mostly okay. How's Logan?"

Kendall stood there for a second, and then shrugged. "He's doing okay. His leg's in a cast, though."

James nodded. "Doctor told us that he had a broken leg. Now you better get back to your room before the doctor comes back, or else you'll be in big trouble." James said in a motherly tone.

Kendall waved his good arm. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll see you guys whenever I get my cast. They better make it red, or I'm gonna be mad."

Carlos and James laughed and followed Kendall back into the waiting room. "What room you in?" Carlos asked.

"Like 241 I think. See you guys soon." Kendall gave them a one armed hug and walked back through the double doors.

**So there it is! Hope you like it! R+R**

**~Momo**


End file.
